Reaching for stars
by Mello Monkey Pops
Summary: Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, but is late due to family problems at home in UK. Due to her late arrival the school becomes interested in her as they want to know her, but she just wants to be left to get through school, but by chance she discovers Haruhi is a girl and the Host club soon start to pursue her so she won't tell. Full Sum inside. rated T for language
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

HI GUYS! Well here I'm starting a new fanfic, as you see it's a OHSHC fan fic, you see I have recently been watching OHSHC anime and reading the manga lately and just wanted to write one...ahahaha. Oh yeah and i changed the girls uniform* cause i hated that fucking dress!

Anyway enjoy and let me know what you thought of it~

* * *

><p>Summary: Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, though she is three weeks late due to housing and family issues back in the UK. Due to her lateness the school becomes excited by her arrival and wants to know everything about, though all she wants is to finish high school and go to the University of her Dreams. But unfortunately for Adeline that just isn't high school, as she finds out when she discovers Haruhi is a girl by pure chance and the host club pursue her and even try and have her in debt with the club just so she won't tell Haruhi's secret, but they soon find out she is more of a challenge then they can handle.<p>

OC X Many

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

"Hey Kyoya did you hear about the new honour student starting tomorrow?" A blond boy; Tamaki, asks his friend sat at his desk, "of course I heard they announced it in the start of year ceremony dummy" the black haired boy; Kyoya, replies and hits the blond the head with his book. "I know but she's starting a week late and in the twins' class" the blond adds with a displeased look.

"Well according to what the vice principal said they had some housing issues and the chairman was trying to come to a mutual agreement with them" Kyoya explains resuming his reading, "huh housing problems..." Tamaki mumbles leaning on his arms, but then springs up with glee. "I know when she arrives we'll give her a formal welcome to the host club!" the blond yells excitedly, but then has an arrow shot through him "moron what if it's a boy hmmm?" the black haired boy says pushing his glasses up, "I would tell you the gender of the honour student Tamaki but their file hasn't been added to the system yet" he adds with a sigh and frustrated look on his face "and what I don't understand is why your father hasn't told you anything about this new student" Kyoya adds looking at his blond friend from the corner of his eye and sighs, Tamaki was hunched over in a corner sulking and wimping 'my papa is selfish'.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who they are and what they are, girl or boy?" The twins Hikaru and Kaoru ask their friend Haruhi, "hmmm I don't mind either way, as long as I have someone to relate to while I'm here that's all" the honour student replies rubbing the back of her head. It had been only a week since she was forced to join the host club, and on the first mouth of starting the school April hadn't even gone yet*, and there was only a week till golden week*.<p>

"I want a girl" Kaoru says crossing his arms, "yeah me too..." Hikaru adds also crossing his arms, "huh why?" Haruhi asks slightly confused, "Well we already have you but you're incognito at the moment.." Hikaru starts "yeah and to have a girl we could actually play around with and mess with would be fun" Kaoru adds as the twins both smirk.

Haruhi drops her head with darkness above it "I feel sorry for them already..." she whispers pitting the future honour student.

* * *

><p>"Hey Takashi what do you think the new honour student is gonna be?" MitsukuniHoney asks Takashi/Mori next to him as they stand by their classroom window, "Boy" Mori answers deadpanned, honey smiles at him "really you think, cause I would really like a girl I know we have Haru chan but she can't be a girl right now, so to have another girl round may be fun. And I hope she's cute as well and likes sweets" the Lolita boy adds with flowers flying round his head.

"I wonder if Haru chan and the new student will become friends, they'll both be honour students after all" the Lolita wondered clenching his stuffed bunny to his chest "hey Takashi do you think we could be friends with the honour student?" Honey asks up to the tall third year, "yeah of course we can" he replies shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>"Well that's all the paper work done miss Harland.." The chairman of Ouran academy says taking the papers from the blonde girl, Adeline Harland sat opposite him with her mismatch green and brown eyes starring at him, "how is the new apartment faring you?" he asks tapping the papers on the desk, the girl smiles brightly "oh it's just wonderful sir, the landlady is quite nice and has said she'll take care of me sir" she answers giggling to herself, "well I'm glad to hear it, though I am still worried about you living on your own Miss Harland, I understand that you are 16 next month but at this moment in time you are 15, I should call your aunt" the chairman says with concern in his voice and on his face.<p>

"While I am extremely grateful for you helping me with my housing issue, and the fact that you are worrying about me, but my aunt is my father's sister and she is extremely stubborn that once something is on here mind she won't stop till she's achieved it" Adeline explains neatly placing her hands on her crossed legs, Yuzuru's pout but then smiles softly leaning back in his chair "it seems you take after your aunt and father that way then Adeline, both strong headed and stubborn when it comes to want you want" the middle aged man explains making the blond's cheek tint red slightly as she avoids his eye contact.

"Anyway..." the light brunette starts standing and walking over to the red faced girl, "Miss Adeline Harland I officially welcome you to Ouran academy!" he announces happily popping a party popper over the new honour student's head, Yuzuru then holds his hand out for Adeline who takes it with a gently smile and stands. The chair then hands her a bag with school books and a girl's Ouran uniforms in for the school: two long sleeved and two short sleeved shirts both with puffy shoulders and with the Ouran on the left breast. Two yellow and white plaid knee length pinafore with the Ouran crest at the left breast and left bottom corner of the skirt. Two thin red neck ties, a yellow cardigan, jumper and vest with the Ouran crest on. A yellow blazer with the Ouran's crest on also. And lastly the Ouran high school girl's P.E. uniform, a plain yellow sports skirt with athletic bloomers attached, a plain white polo shirt with the Ouran crest on, and a pair of knee high socks and a pair of white and yellow gym trainers.

"Thank you sir, but shouldn't I be buying this stuff my self?" Adeline asks with up tilted brow, the chairman smiles softly and pats the blonde's head, "because of your correct situation it's on me..." the blonde's cheeks tilt a slight pink "oh yes before I forget..." the chairman rushes back behind his desk going through his draw and pulls out an ID card and golden key. "Your ID card and locker key" Adeline eagerly smiles taking the items shoving the key in the bag and eyes her ID card, she giggles gently at her ID photo "thank you Sir, well I will be go-" she is cut off by a loud bell.

***DONG DANG DONG DING***

The blond girl jump slightly making Yuzuru laugh at her, "ah so it's the end of School already, how about I give you a tour while the students are leaving, there should be a few clubs in progress as well" the chairman says offering a hand out for blond to take.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.:Haruhi pov:.<span>**

I stand lazily beside Kyoya watching Tamaki do his 'work', I didn't have a customer(s) at this moment but the club had only just opened so I knew it would only be a matter of time before a girl asked for me, and paying off another percentage of my debt hurray!

"Oh Tamaki sempai I heard there's a new honour starting tomorrow, since your the chairman's son do you know who they are?" a customer of Tamaki asks, the blond frowns "I'm sorry my princess but my father has kept me in the dark about this matter" he repeats placing a hand over his chest, "aww I wanted to know if it was a girl or boy" another customer says, Tamaki leans into them snaking his hand under the girl's chin, "I'm sorry I can not give you the information you desire princess, but if this student was a girl her beauty would not compare to yours, and if they were a boy I would fight for your attention my princess"

I look deadpanned at the prince, "well that was rude" I mutter crossing my arms, Kyoya snorts beside me "he doesn't mean it you know" he states scribbling in his note book I glance at him raising a brow, "If the student was a girl Tamaki would snatch her up right away to claim another customer to stroke his ego, and if the student was a boy then Tamaki would befriend and if they were attractive he would most likely try and have them join the club" the sceptical wearing teen explains.

"Tamaki senpai if you wanted to know what the gender of the student is why not go to the chairman and ask, did you think of that" I say to my stupid senpai as he freezes making a 'gak' noise, he stands and slides beside me flicking his hair "well I'm off to see the old man and see who will be join our elite school tomorrow" I sweat drop as Tamaki leaves.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.:no on pov:.<span>**

Tamaki knocks on the chairman's door, no answer so he opens the door "hey dad it's me Tamaki" the blond calls looking round the dark room, "why are the lights off?" he asks flipping the switch on and jumps back seeing the chairman sloped on his desk groaning.

"Dad what's wrong?!" the blond asks running to his father who lays in a state of depression, "the honour left, I was gonna give her a tour of the school and introduce her to you" the middle aged man moans, Tamaki's eyes lights up "so it's a she!" the blond cheers the chairman shakes his head "so it's a he" the chairman shakes his head once more and Tamaki tilts his head, "then what is it...?" the blond asks the chairman smirks "you won't know till tomorrow heehee" he snickers at his son's outrage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.:Adeline's Pov:.<span>**

I sigh gently walking up the stairs to my apartment; _man that chairman sure is stressful I'm glad he didn't call my aunt, though I doubt she would come back Japan after proclaiming she was going on a journey of self discovery. _I unlock my door and enter the small one bedroom apartment and sigh once more slamming my back against the door and slide down, I close my eyes for a moment taking in the quietness of my empty apartment, I groan and drop my head into my knees before snaking my hand into the bag and pull out my ID card.

A bright smile spreads across my face followed by a peach blush, "I finally did it papa, I'm finally in Ouran academy just like you" I whisper crawling over to the shrine with my parents photos in. My father had attended Ouran in his youth but left after my mother fell pregnant with my brother, he was the most promising student they had there, well that's what the chairman said anyway and that's why the academy had high hopes for me. I take my dad's photo into my hand and smile at his mismatch eye, I had inherited his green eye and my mother's brown eye so it was also like they were with me. I peck my dad's photo and place it back in the shrine and crawl back to the pouch and take my shoes off, I stand and stretch my arms up moaning.

"Ahh guess I should study for tomorrow, no doubt I'm behind with being three weeks late" I giggle to myself taking my coat off and hanging it on the coat rack, I take my bag given to me by the chairman and go into the living room, to sit at the kotatsus. When I moved into apartment a few days ago the landlady told me there was a kotatsus in the shared basement for me, so I took it out and haven't put it back since, I just love how warm it is!

* * *

><p><strong><span>.:Kyoya pov:.<span>**

"I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me?!" Tamaki whines behind me still sulking that his father has kept the identity of the new honour student hidden. I sigh pushing my glasses up "Tamaki did you ever consider that it was the student's desire for their identity to be kept hidden" I suggest stopping in front of a case cabinet filled with awards and photos.

The host club 'king' sniffles "well the thought crossed my mind but why-WAHHHHH?!" he returns to his sobbing state, I roll my eyes and stare into the cabinet and raise my brow, I approach the glass case and stare in see the awards belonging to one person. "Joshua Harland...hmmm" I hold my chin seeing he had won sports, maths, chess and many more competitions here while he was at Ouran, "oh that's Joss Harland my dad told me he was an honour student that attended Ouran about 21 years ago, he said he was extremely promising but left on his last year of high school" Tamaki explains joining me at the cabinet "ah look he has mismatch eyes! One green and one blue, I've never seen someone with two different coloured eyes before, cool!" the blond cheers in a childish squeal I sigh and resume my walking, "neh eh Kyoya do you think people with two different eye colours has a spilt personality, like a personality for each colour?" the idiot blond asks, I groan and massage my temple "I don't know Tamaki you'll have to ask someone with two coloured eyes for yourself" I reply and walk ahead of the idiot blond spurting theories and questions about people with two different coloured eyes.

* * *

><p>*In Japan a school year starts on April 5th.<p>

*In Japan they have a week called Golden week from April 29th to May 5th and students have these days off.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: AHHH i'm so sorry it has been a WHOLE year since this story was posted and no chapters! URG so sorry! Promise a more steady flow now that i have the story figured out, ^_^ hope you enjoy. Leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and to spot out any errors i have, i knwo there is bound to be some :(. Anyway hope you enjoy reading the first chapter the next one will be out next friday.

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, though she is three weeks late due to housing and family issues back in the UK. Due to her lateness the school becomes excited by her arrival and wants to know everything about, though all she wants is to finish high school and go to the University of her Dreams. But unfortunately for Adeline that just isn't high school, as she finds out when she discovers Haruhi is a girl by pure chance and the host club pursue her and even try and have her in debt with the club just so she won't tell Haruhi's secret, but they soon find out she is more of a challenge then they can handle.

OC X Many

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Reaching for Stars<span>**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Rat a Tat Tat**_

_**Rat a Tat Tat Tat yeah!**_

Adeline Harland turns her phone alarm off, she had already beaten the alarm in being up for half an hour, it had become a bit of a habit of hers to beat the alarm . Which was especially important for today, today Adeline was starting Ouran academy, an academy for the rich and famous and she was an honour student just like her father was in his youth.

The blonde honour student returns to the kitchen munching on her toast while playing on her phone, she checks her message; one from her aunt and Uncle back in the UK

_Good luck with today sweetie_

_3 Ronnie, Tessa, and the triplets._

A small smile graces her lips as she perches herself on the cushion at her table, she then checks her emails on her phone just newsletters from websites she is subscribed too. Seeing as there was nothing left to check the blonde locks her phone and lays it screen face down on her table and turns the volume up on the news channel, she sighs deeply as nothing exciting in the world was happen just the Ootori's expanding their medical branches over to the stats.

_If memory serves me right the chairman said the youngest Ootori son was in the same class as his son, the boy he never stopped going on about._

Adeline stretches her arms into the air groan as she does so, she then proceeds to lean in her palm while her elbow rests on the table. The blond goes back to watching the TV with little interest, she had little interest in a rich kid unlike the other rich kids at her school who would most likely use them to gain power when they take over from their parents, Adeline was just a regular person who wanted nothing more than to make it through high school and make it into the Uni she's dreamt of.

With a large yawn the mismatch eye girl switches the channel to a morning talk show, and she groans dropping her head, the Ootori's seemed to be the talk of Japan this morning and it was bothering Adeline. "I haven't even started the blasted school and it's already all in my face!" she curses turning the TV off and pulling her laptop onto the table and plays a playlist, _Fall out boy save rock and roll album_.

As the music plays the blonde resumes getting ready for school by going to the bathroom to do her morning routine and do her hair in a style, this morning was a fringe French plait that was pulled back with the sides of her hair and pinned with a hello kitty clip at the back of her head, followed by some light makeup just to brighten up her pale complexion, in the Spring England was mainly just cloudy and rainy, whereas in Japan though the weather was a bit warmer the rain this came.

~0000~

{Fujioka household}

"Haruhi breakfast looks delightful this morning!" Ranka Fujioka cheers with delight at his daughter's cooking skills.

"Dad it's just some rice, fish and miso soup I need to buy some more food after school okay" Haruhi informs her father as he thanks her for the food and takes his chopsticks and tucks in.

"Hey aren't you getting a new honour student at school today Haruhi?" he red headed man asks, the brunette lowers her bowel.

"Yeah in my class too everyone is so excited about it too, there's even been bets on to guess the gender, Tamaki sempai put a bet on both genders" the cross dressing girl replies then returns eating.

"Haruhi…." Ranka starts placing his chopsticks and bowl down holding a serious face, Haruhi raises her brow.

"What is it dad?"

"If this student is a girl…..PLEASE MAKE A NEW FRIEND! NO MORE HOST CLUB GOONS!" Haruhi sweat drops at her father's how enthusiastic he is about a new friend for her.

~0000~

{Adeline}

I exit my apartment and lock my door then slip my key with hello kitty key ring into my hello kitty satchel, and start to walk down the staircase of the complex so I now stand on the street to then turn right and begin walking and get mixed with other school kids from public schools, luckily I was wearing my coat to cover my uniform so no one knew I was going to Ouran or there would be crowd of people ask if I go to a rich school why am I walking.

I stop in my tracks and turn my head to gaze left seeing a small shopping centre with one shop catching my eye, a sweet store. My cheeks flush pink as I had a HUGE sweet tooth. I take my purse from my bag and gaze at my money and smile, I begin tracking towards the store and enter it with a smile at the ring of the bell, so old fashioned I love it!

I look over the shelves till I pick up three items: A bottle of Ramune soda – Hello kitty edition, a pack of Strawberry Lotte Kajitte Kajitsu Gummy, and a packet of Nissin sweet potato soft cookies and this little shop came to 665.80¥, happy with my little shop I exit the store and resume my walk up the hill towards Ouran.

~0000~

As I walk into the court yard of the school I did not have the reaction I had yesterday where my jaw dropped and eyes widened, I would like to say I have come to terms with the size and amazing design but I have not, I was just out of shock that was all. I follow the other academy high school students inside the school and into the locker room, where my shock returns. Each locker was at least the size of a 6ft person and was wide, each one was pearl marble pink with goldish yellow floral pattern over them.

_What do these rich kids put in their locker? Beauty salons! _

I walk through the crowd of students while staring at my locker key, Row J, I stop at J and start to descend down it till I reach J 24 my locker, it looked new, polished and cleaned like it was made especially for me but I knew it wasn't it was just how Ouran did things, as most of the student attending here were soon to take over business them are partners with the Souhs, so having good standards at the school was just business in a sense. Once I open my locker I have to say I'm more than disappointed, inside was just an ordinary locker I wanted something fancy and pretty and high class not just a locker.

I let the normal interior of the locker go and place my pe clothes, coat and books in the locker, I lock it and exit the room with other students following them back into the main hall.

~0000~

{Home Room}

Getting to my new classroom was a struggle believe me, but because I didn't want the attention for being a new student and also cause I was stubborn like my father I wanted to find it myself! And that I did after the Vice principle found me searching the halls.

"Class rise!" my new sensei orders as the Vice principle walks into the class with me by his side, all the students in the academy's uniform stand "Class please welcome our new student - " the vice principle starts then steps aside and holds his hand out gesture to take lead, I bow to the class as I step forward.

"Hello I'm Adeline Harland I hope we can get along and have a great year together" I greet with a monotone voice but a slight smile on my face. The class bows and the sensei of the room tells them to sit, "Now I want you all to make Harland chan to feel welcome here at the academy, not just because she is a scholarship student or because she is from over sea, but to show Ouran hospitality" "hai sensei!" the call reply as if like programmed robots.

"Good, now Harland chan your seat is over there third row beside the window and beside Kimiko Sakurazuka chan" the girl the sensei speaks of smiles at me and raises her hand, I nod and go to my seat and swing the satchel off my shoulder as I drop myself into the seat and quickly settle myself. From my bag I take my pencil case – just a plain purple see through one - my books I need for today then hang the hello kitty decorated bag on the side on my desk. The school bell rings signalling the first lesson.

"Okay class get out your note books and mathematic text books out class, and turn to page 342" I take my blue cover note book from my desk along with a mechanical pencil with a feathers top and hello kitty head springing about the top, "Harland Chan you can share with Sakurazua chan" the sensei says I smile shake my head and hand in unison "no it's cool I've got my own text book" I explain holding the book up and open it to the right page, "very good, now we'll start the lesson…"

~0000~

{First Break}

The first break of the day, from just this one lesson I can say that Ouran defiantly lives up to its reputation.

I place my hands on my desk and push myself from my desk to stand, I was going to explore and try to find the library but I was then stopped by the sensei. "Harland chan would you come here for a second" I nod and make my way over to the sensei seeing them standing by two other students. "Harland chan these two are Class 1-A's class presidents" they introduce I nod with a smile and bow.

The boy with large thick rimmed glasses in front of me smiles wider and holds his hand me, "welcome Adeline to Class 1-A, I'm Kazukiyo Soga the class president" he greets and I take his hand to shake then turn to the girl with two buns in her hair beside him, "and I'm Momoka Kurakano also class president" I shake her hand and flash a sweet smile. "If you have any queries please don't be afraid to ask, even if you just need a little help" Soga says with a helpful smile, I nod "thank you I will remember that if have any questions, no doubt after today I will most likely have a list of them for you tomorrow" I giggle and Soga laughs a little too.

"And if you want to know of any of the clubs or 'cool' places to go after school I can always help there" Momoka says also with a helpful smile, though this information I was not really interested in, I had no interest in clubs well except one.

"Thank it'll be nice to know that there are places for me to go after school hours where I can relax instead of just going to a library" I reply beaming a smile at her and she returns it.

The sensei then loudly claps his hands "good now that is out of the way I'll allow you students to continue with your day" the sensei bows and then returns to his business. I sigh to myself and quickly make it out of the class.

_Well I see no point in going to the library now, might as well just use the bathroom. _I suggest to myself and follow the girls wash room sign to the elegant looking door.

As I place my hand on the door I was getting myself ready for what was inside, because no doubt this was not going to be your normal Japanese high school toilet, no this would be _FANCY_.

Walking into the bathroom my eyes widen so much I swear that my eye lids where behind my eye balls and my eye balls were close to coming out their sockets, yes this rose pink wallpapered with gold trim bathroom was that amazing. There were golden sinks, red and gold stall doors, which when I opened did not have the hole like most Japanese high school no they had a European seat toilet – in short I was going to love this bathroom.

I let my amazement go and go to the sink to just simply give my hands a little wash and pat the cold water on my cheeks to just wake me up a little. I take my handkerchief from my pocket and wipe my hands cleans along with patting my face dry, I then fold the white cloth with hello kitty in the top left corner into a small square and return to my pocket. I stay at the sink to stare in the mirror just so I can touch up my hair a bit, push stray hairs back into place and such.

But once some girls walk into the wash room giggling I quickly turn and take my leave out the room and head back to the class room and return to my seat, just as the bell rings for the next lesson.

~0000~

Lunch time finally. I was starving for the sweets I brought this morning, and my lunch which was left over sweet chilli chicken that I had gotten from a Chinese take away last time. Lunch time wasn't just for me to eat but for me to have chance to escape my class mates, as the breaks well they all mainly consisted of me going to the bathroom or trying to search out the library as that was mainly anything that didn't require me to stay in class and talk to people as I knew they would just ask about my life and letting people in isn't easy for me, I'll admit that much. Though during the second break Momoka the class president managed to get me along with Kimiko, they just wanted to mention a club to me that they go to. As I recall – well remember as most of their speech I ignored – the club was the host club and there was something about a Tama and a Haru, I have no clue and I did not intend on attending that club so I just said I had something planned tonight – which was true.

As the lunch bell rings I take my bag from the side of my desk and stand, "Adeline Chan!"

I jump the sudden call of my name in an excited tone "ah y-yes Kurakano chan" I reply peeping at the door behind her hoping to escape while I could.

"me and Kimiko chan would like for you to have lunch with us" she says with a bright smile.

"O-Oh really that's really nice bu-"

"please Adeline chan come to lunch with us" Kimiko begs grasping both her hands and gazes at me with a hopeful look, I sigh and go to let her down gently but I'm interrupted.

"Hey no fair Kurakano, Sakurazua! You can't hog the new girl like you hog Haruhi at the host club!" one of the boys yell leaning down to the cone head girl.

"Hey we are just regular guests of Haruhi kun, plus he never has lunch with us he eats in the class room!" Kimiko replies back with a stern.

"Yeah and why are you interested in Adeline chan anyway Kota kun, is it because you fancy her?" Momoka teases; mine and the boy's cheek flush with embarrassment but I then turn my head round to the boy they referred to as Haruhi. But even though I was embarrassed I used this quarrel as a distraction to sneak out of the class, and quick. It seemed my hopes on finding the library this lunch time were shattered, but that doesn't mean I wasn't determined to find it….someday.

~0000~

In order to run/escape from the group of students wanting to have lunch with me I had gone outside for lunch, I had travels quite a distance from the school to a nice little hidden pond with a small fountain in the opening of a maze. The spot was beautiful and from what I could see there were really any people round this area, which I found good for me as it meant I could eat my lunch in peace.

I walk over to the fountain and seat cross legged just a bit from it, just to increase I wouldn't get wet nor my lunch. I open my bag and take out a warm feeling plastic pot and a fork along with my soda and the sweet potato cookies, I open the pot and smile at the sweet chilli chicken and poke my fork into the first piece and start to eat.

The little space I had found with this fountain was quite peaceful especially for one to eat their lunch on their own, it was nice and I felt relaxed and at peace more than I had for the past year, and I needed this peace after the year I had last year with the drama following me into this year.

~0000~

{Lunch Hall}

"Oh Tamaki kun over here!" A first year girl calls to the blue eyed blonde who is walking to leave the lunch hall.

"Ah hello my dear" he greets the two girls, Momoka and Kimiko. "Say don't you have a new student in your class today?" Tamaki asks leaning forward and starts to peep behind the two girls trying to find someone.

The two brunettes nod "yep!" Momoka replies in a chirp. "Girl or boy?" the girl's upper class man asks eagerly with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The two girls giggle as they look at each other than nod, "GIRL!" they say together and Tamaki's mouth forms into an '0' shape as he shakes his fists in excitement, he then turns to his classmate.

"Kyoya do you know what this means?!" the blonde asks in an enthusiastic tone.

Kyoya pushes his glasses up then returns his hands to his pocket, "no but I think you're going to tell me" he replies in a dull voice.

Tamaki turns round looking up to the ceiling, "it means we will have a new guest at the host club! We must formally invite her" he says putting a hand over his chest in a chivalrous way.

The two girls frown, "Tamaki senpai we already told her about the host club and asked if she wanted to come" Kimiko starts, "but Adeline chan didn't seen that interested and said she was busy tonight as well" Momoka finishes.

The blonde backs away his arm covering his face and holds a hurt expression, "n-not interested in the host club….HOW?!" he cries falling to his knees.

Kyoya's brow twitches "you know not every girl in the school is interested in our club right?" he asks keeping his back to his classmate.

Tamaki then stands with flames in his eyes. "Then I guess I'll just have to approach her!" he announces holding a fist up, "So girls what does the new student of class 1-A look like?" the blonde asks looping his arms round the two brunette's shoulders.

~0000~

{Class 1 A}

I sigh deeply tapping the bottom of my book pile to level them out so they were all straight then slide them into my bag.

_First day gone._

I stand up at my desk and drop the bag strap onto my shoulder then begin to walk toward the exit of the room to leave the class room along with some other students.

"Good afternoon Tamaki Senpai!" I hear a number of girls squeal, "what do you have planned for the host club today senpai?"

Oh great the host club! I didn't know much about the club except from what Momoka and Sakura had told me, but from what I heard about them I didn't really want to pay a stop their club.

"You'll just have to come and see for yourself ladies, now if you would excuse me – Miss Harland!" I stop in my tracks.

_S*** how does he know my name? oh know, on the first day I already have a stalker!_

Just out of politeness I turn round to face the boy calling me.

_Thump Thump_

My heart pounds loudly in my chest, my eyes widen and my cheeks go pink and hot.

This had to be the most beautiful boy I had ever seen!

_FIN._

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed, that forget to review to tell me what you thought of the chapter ^_^ Merry Christmas everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for another long wait for a chapter. For those that read this story and Collide, that story is coming just over coming writers blocks as i took a break from it and when i came back to it i forgot what i was writing about, sorry.

* * *

><p>Summaries: Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, though she is three weeks late due to housing and family issues back in the UK. Due to her lateness the school becomes excited by her arrival and wants to know everything about, though all she wants is to finish high school and go to the University of her Dreams. But unfortunately for Adeline that just isn't high school, as she finds out when she discovers Haruhi is a girl by pure chance and the host club pursue her and even try and have her in debt with the club just so she won't tell Haruhi's secret, but they soon find out she is more of a challenge then they can handle.<p>

OC X Many

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Reaching for stars<em>**

**_Chapter two_**

**End of school**

I tap my mechanical pencil against my paper and lean my chin on my palm. I groan rubbing my forehead staring down at my paper. "Damn it I've almost spent a third of my allowance on sweets this week and that supposed to last me the month" I groan slapping my forehead. "Guess I have no choice but to get a job, but…" I stare at the school handbook I had opened on the page were it stated; _jobs are prohibited. _

_I wouldn't have to get a job if that woman would come back to Japan and transfer the scholarship fund over to my account._

I sigh rubbing my eyes "guess I'll have to go and talk to the principle" I say to myself closing my text book then the school handbook.

"Adeline Chan!" I look up at Momoka and Kimiko who were smiling at me.

"Hey Kurakano Chan Sakurazuka chan, is something wrong?" I ask piling my stuff up so it was ready to be put in my bag.

The pair giggle at me "you forgot didn't you?" Kimiko asks, I raise my brow and shrug.

"The host club silly, you told Tamaki senpai you could stop by today" Momoka adds snatching my arm up.

My mouth gapes open, "oh no I forgot!" I yell with my hand in front of my mouth.

_~ Flash back no jutsu ~_

"_Y-Yes can I help you?" I reply trying to recompose myself by stroking some hair being my ear as the blonde beauty approaches me._

_The blonde haired blued eyed work of art that was Tamaki, in front of me smiles softly. He bows at me and gets on one knee. _

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_Crap is he going to propose to me!? _

_Tamaki reaches out and takes my hand gently, around us a crowd is quickly forming and start to whisper. "I, Tamaki Souh funder and King of the host club, formerly invite you to the host club" he takes his hand from his chest and opens his eyes to look up at me waiting for my answer, "so princess will we be seeing you today?" he asks standing still holding my hand._

"_Oh I'm sorry but I already have something planned for after school today" I reply taking my hand back from the pretty boy._

_Tamaki frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that, all we hosts were excited to meet you, chat and have some cake-"_

"_Cake you have cake?!" I ask with my eyes filled with hunger._

"_Yes we have many type of cake from chocolate to fruit filled cakes" I fill a spot of drool on the corner of my mouth._

_Licking my mouth from the drool I think over on going. I rummage through my bag taking my calendar out checking my free days, "ah I can do Wednesday which is tomorrow!" I say pointing to the free day with excitement for cake._

_The blonde smiles widely at me and nods, "I will go plan with the rest of the host club, we will be waiting for your visit my princess" the blonde coos taking my hand bowing again._

"_Y-Yeah I'm looking forward to the cake – I mean to meet the hosts. Ahahaha!" _

* * *

><p><em>~ End of Flash back ~<em>

* * *

><p>Why did I say yes, I do not know? Maybe the idea of fancy and high class cake got to my head, but the cakes just ahh cake.<p>

And now I was standing outside music room #3 on my own.

I take a deep breathe, "Why am I nervous it's just a host club!" I tell myself and quickly take a door handle and thrust my arm down and push against door opening it to have a swirl of rose swirl round me.

_The host club used Petal dance._

_It's super effective._

_Adeline flinched!_

"Did I get the gardening club by mistake, Kurakano did say music room#3" I mutter to myself looking up at the room sign. I shrug and walk in closing the door behind me and advance further into the room seeing tables set up with people already seated at them.

"huh, can I help you?" a boy with black hair and glasses asks me.

Staring at the club room and all the people in it, "ah yeah a guy called Tamaki invited me to come today, if it's too much inconvenience I'll come back another time" I say turning back towards the door.

"Oh yes Miss Harland Tamaki informed about you coming today" specs replies and I turn back to him. "On his behalf your visit here today will be free of charge, but any visits after today you will have to pay" he informs I nod walking over to him to get a better look of the club room.

"There's a lot of people here huh?" I say noting that not all the girls were with hosts, some were just sat at tables drinking tea and eating CAKE! Guess they were waiting for the hosts to be free.

Specs stops writing and looks up from his book, "well of course, the Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful" the boy recites with a smug smile closing his eyes.

"At the host club we hosts will use our individual personalities to provide a range of types to cater to our clients" Specs explains further. "Tamaki is princely type – the most popular type with a 70% request rate - , me the cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type, Mori senpai the strong and silent type, Honey senpai the boy loli type, and Haruhi the natural type. Adeline what type do you like?"

"Type as in boy, don't really have one haven't really experimented much with boys" I say with a monochrome tone to my voice.

I give the spectacle wearing teen a side glance when he does not respond but stares down at his book and scribbles something down.

"You can sit at a table over there and wait for the hosts to alternate clients, Tamaki has a lot of clients as he is number one down here but I managed to make room for you" I nod trying to take it all in.

"Okay thank you" I say to him and start to go to the empty table he gestured to. I sit down and put my hello kitty satchel down on the table carefully. Sitting by myself gave me a chance to my thoughts and look round.

_Woah even the music rooms are elegant looking, I should feel out of place here but some reason I don't. Maybe it's because of the way I did my hair today. _

I run my hand over my hair admiring my lace plait at the back of my head.

"Umm excuse me?" I hear a light voice behind me and I look behind at a table of girls. "oh she does have wo different coloured eyes, how strange" at that comment I turn my head away.

"Oh Emi you upset her!" a girl scold.

_I take it back, I do feel out of place here!_

I stand picking my bag up and walk away, making sure no one was looking a quick sneak out of the room. Getting back into the large empty hallway I speed walk down it while adjusting my bag on my shoulders.

"I knew it was a mistake coming" I whisper to myself with my head down and making my way towards the principal's office.

* * *

><p>~0000~<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you Kyoya!" Tamaki whines swinging his book bag as him and the specs wearing teen walking down the corridor.<p>

Kyoya sighs and shoves a hand in his pocket, "I told you she walked in sat down then walks straight out"

Tamaki crosses his arms and sighs deeply, "It doesn't make sense why would Adeline just walk out after I gave her a personal invitation" the blonde ponders. He shakes his head letting the matter side for the mean time, "Kyoya at tomorrow's meeting lets continue the planning for the party for next week, I want it to be perfect!" he announces gripping his fist tightly.

Kyoya nods "of course it will be perfect we're the elite Ouran Host Club after all" saying made Tamaki's ego grow.

"All the documents you need are in there Miss Harland, and once you get there have Masuyo san sign these papers"

The two second years look down at the first floor with the chairman and the new honour student together talking.

Adeline smiles and hugs the envelope and bows "thank you again sir, seriously many thanks".

Yuzuru smiles and shakes his head "situations like these come along the least I could do was help"

"Adeline!" Tamaki yells starting to run down the stairs, however the chairman steps into front of the blonde girl blocking his son from seeing her and knocking his down. "DAD! That's dirty knocking your own child down!"

Yuzuru holds a Cheshire grin on his face as he ignores his ranting son, "Well Miss Harland I won't keep you, your bus will arrive shortly"

Adeline's mouth forms into a diamond shape and her eyes go beady "oh yeah". Once again she bows at the chairman then swiftly turns round speed walking to the high school function's exit.

"WAIT!" Tamaki roars charging for the blonde hair girl, but trips on a hill in the carpet; created by Yuzuru who pushed against the carpet with his foot causing a section to rise. Tamaki falls through the just missing Adeline and landing in front of him.

Kyoya walks up to the mismatch eyed girl, "Miss Harland was there a problem at the club earlier after you sat down then left shortly after" he asks.

The blonde Brit lowers her head remembering the comment from those girls, she knew they didn't mean any harm, but….

"I remembered I had something to do today sorry, maybe another time"

Kyoya sighs, "and after moving about all those appointments to make room, our guests were quite annoyed that the 'special guest' didn't show up I'm going to have to book them in for complementary appointments" he groans rubbing his forehead.

Tamaki finally pulls himself off the fall, "had something to do? You told me you were free today!" he asks getting in the blonde girl's face, she steps back.

"err…I'm sorry I just…" before she could finish Hikaru and Kaoru rush into view to get in the blonde's face.

"How come you didn't come today?" the right twin asked with his index finger pointed up.

The left twin then copies in raising his finger. "Yeah we were looking forward to actually talking to you, whenever we're in class we never have time!"

"Eh" was all Adeline could respond with, and a tilt of her head.

The twins sigh and look at each other with their hands held up beside their heads. "And Milord was going to tell Adeline about something the club is doing next week" they say in unison and slap their hands on their cheeks.

Adeline raises his brow "something the club is doing, why would I care about that?" she snaps turning on her heels.

Tamaki is hurt by her 'harsh' words and begins to whimper, "Your so mean Adeline chan! I was going to make it all special for you in telling you!" he wails like the chid that he is.

The blonde girl sighs, "fine what is it that you wanted to tell and please hurry it up some of us actually have some where to be"

The host king perks up like a puppy with shiny happy eyes. He suddenly regains his confidence composure, he approaches the brit with a hand in his pocket. He bows to her and wipes his hand out of his pocket with a white envelope decorated with white roses that were 3d on the paper.

Adeline looks at the envelope and takes it looking at the front, "I humbly invite you to the host club's dance party we will be hosting next week" Tamaki announces standing up straight with a fist on his chest.

Sighing, seeing she should amuse him for the moment Adeline opens the letter, she pulls an invitation out and flicks it open. She reads the time of the event; _7 pm to 11pm _

"So…" Tamaki starts with his fists up like paws under his chin and in front of the blonde girl. "…will you come? Will you?"

"Will you?" the twins join in.

Adeline's brow twitches and she steps back from the three in front of her. "Grr…fine I'll come" they cheer, "now I've gotta go and buy a dress Christ" she curses and ignores the three boys cheering in the background as she resumes to leave the school building.

"Adeline chan wait up!" Tamaki yells racing after her.

"No go away leave me alone!" the brit screams starting to quicken her pace.

"Hey wait for us Adeline we wanna talk!" the twins join in the chase only causing Adeline to run faster.

* * *

><p>~0000~<p>

* * *

><p>Yuzuru laughs gently at his son and his friends. He turns his head to look at Kyoya still hanging around.<p>

"Chairman I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Oh yes Kyoya"

"Recently my family's private police force has been on an investigation looking for a woman, this investigation was started off by you why?"

The chairman looks back at the specs wearing teen and smiles, "sorry Kyoya but this matter does not concern so don't worry about it"

Kyoya steps forward looking confused as the chairman walks up the stairs to return to his office.

* * *

><p>~0000~<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi stepped out of the supermarket with three bags of shopping, she holds a large smile on her face.<p>

"I got some good deals today" she chirps and sways in her step.

"Thank you so much I promise to show up early on my first day and to have the best effort in my work!"

Haruhi raises her brow at the voice and turns to get a peek but yelps as a blonde haired girl nearly runs into her.

"AHH!" the brunette yelps stumbling back, the blonde skids to stop herself.

"Oh I am so sorry…huh? Haruhi?" Adeline ask raising her brow and her hands up in front of her.

"Hey Adeline" Haruhi greets raising her hand and smiling, "what are you doing here?"

A bead of sweat travels down the blonde's face and she drops her hands with a sigh.

* * *

><p>~0000~<p>

* * *

><p>The two girls had decided to talk more in private so went to a park and sent on a park bench. Adeline had gotten them both a can of drink from a nearby vending machine, now they were talking.<p>

"You were getting job at that café, but aren't jobs prohibited?" the brunette asks lowering her can after taking a sip.

The blonde has her head down and nods, "I talked to the chairman after school about getting a job, apparently if under certain circumstances an honour student can get a job" she explains sitting up on the bench then rummages through her bag pulling out an envelope. "He gave me some documents that my employer would have to sign, luckily for me the chairman and my employer – the café owner- are acquaintances so he managed to help me out" Adeline smiles softly.

Haruhi smiles too, "is that why you weren't at the host club today it's just Tamaki senpai was so excited that you were coming today, he started shouting some nonsense that we would form a feminine bond and you would bring the girl out in me" she laughs lightly.

Adeline looks sharply at the brunette, "well that's stupid" she starts looking ahead and sips on her drinking.

"Yeah I know well Tamaki senpai is an idiot"

"No that's not it. It's because, Haruhi you're a girl aren't you?"

* * *

><p>~0000~<p>

* * *

><p>Adeline bursts out into a giggle and covers her mouth with her hands. "You don't have to hide it from me I promise I won't tell anyone, it's not my business to know the reason for why you are dressing and acting like a boy so your secret is safe with me"<p>

Haruhi sighs in relief then smiles, "thanks though it really doesn't bother me whether you keep it or not. But how did you know?" she asks leaning forward.

"Haruhi is a girl's name right?" Adeline answers, Haruhi holds a dumbfounded expression she then bursts out laughing.

"What am I wrong?! It's just I thought it was from the anime _the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_"

Haruhi shakes her head and wipes a tear, "Haruhi is unisex believe it or not" she manages to answers through her laughter.

Adeline nods understanding, "so like the name Marian, it's unisex but sounds more like a girl's name than a guy's"

Haruhi still recovering from her laughter nods "yeah something like that". A moment of smiling at each other and exchange small talk Adeline stands and dusts off her bottom.

"Well I'm off home so I'll see you tomorrow Haurhi _kun_" the blonde and the brunette giggle and part ways.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: AHHH so sorry for the wrong chapter guys ! I'm so sorry for the confusion!

* * *

><p>Summaries: Adeline Harland is a new honour student at Ouran, though she is three weeks late due to housing and family issues back in the UK. Due to her lateness the school becomes excited by her arrival and wants to know everything about, though all she wants is to finish high school and go to the University of her Dreams. But unfortunately for Adeline that just isn't high school, as she finds out when she discovers Haruhi is a girl by pure chance and the host club pursue her and even try and have her in debt with the club just so she won't tell Haruhi's secret, but they soon find out she is more of a challenge then they can handle.<p>

OC X Many

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Reaching for stars<em>**

**_Chapter three_**

_Ding Dong Dang Dong_

I sigh in sweet relief at the bell signalling the end of Maths and the start of independent study time.

_Finally, though I am good at maths and enjoy it, it was quite tiring today. _I thought sighing and stretching my arms up into the air.

"Ad-e-line" just as I was stacking my books up to put away the twins pop in front of my desk. Since Wednesday after the school the pair hadn't stopped pestering me, same for Tamaki! It was now Friday and it was getting a little annoying now.

"Don't you two have a club to get to" I snap taking my book bag from the hook on the side of my table and place on my lap.

Hikaru or Koaru sigh, I can't really tell them apart and I don't want to I know that if I could they would just irritate me more. "We do but club activities don't start yet…"

"…and set up is such a bore!"

My brow twitches. If they find their club irritating why stay in it?

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I ask standing.

The twins smirk and link their arms, "we want you to come to the club and play…"

"…if you do we'll leave you alone!"

I sigh dropping my head. "Fine but I want to study a bit first I'll pop by later, kay?" They smirk at me and nod. I wave to them and leave the classroom.

"You played straight into their hands" Haruhi sighs walking up to me, sadly I nod and agree her/him.

"I know but if didn't say something they wouldn't have left me alone, do you not remember yesterday when I said no they followed me all round the school making annoying noises, well till I managed opt lose them by running for my bus"

Haruhi frowns "but won't it juts be worse if you go to the club, I mean you'll have to deal with _him_"

By him she meant Tamaki

"Urg he's such an idiot that I don't even think he knows he's being insulting when he questions on me on the differences between peasant life in the uk than in Japan, I am not a WENCH!" I roar stomping my foot down. "Anyway do you wanna go study for a while in the library or something?"

The brunette nods "sure might as well I know I'm not going to get much done at the club"

* * *

><p>~00000~<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi had left me just a few minutes ago as the bell rang for the end of school, she didn't want to be late for the club activities. I was now making my way to the club, just to show my face nothing more.<p>

Arriving outside the double pearl coloured doors I for some reason feel heat seeping out of the crack between the doors, I raise my brow and go for the door handle and open the door walking in.

_When I opened the door I found a tropical paradise…_

My jaw dropped, "wha-wha-what is it? It's still spring right not summer! How long was I in that library for?!" I scream pulling my phone out and look at the calendar.

"Adeline it is so nice of you to pay a visit to the host club" Tamaki greets coming over to me and looping an arm round my shoulder.

"I'm not paying a visit I'm showing my face that's it then I'm leaving" I groan hunching my back still feeling uncomfortable in this foreign paradise. I suddenly become even more uncomfortable as the twins notice me.

"You came!" they yell popping up in front of me.

"For a moment we thought you weren't coming, well Kaoru didn't…"

_So the one on my right with the deeper voice is Hikaru, meaning the one on my left with a softer voice is Kaoru..hmm I think I'm starting to tell them apart._

"…Hikaru why would you say that, you didn't think Adeline was coming too" the twin I assumed was Kaoru pouts and looks away.

"I'm sorry Kaoru it's just I was jealous you worried so much about Adeline not coming, so only worry about me from now on"

My jaw drops and the colour drains from my face seeing Hikaru lean over me, grabbing his twin's face and looking in a romantic manner.

"oh Hikaru I could never forget about you"

I quickly move away from the incest towards the bar, wait they have a bar in here now, since when?

"Hello Adeline"

"Hey Kyoya senpai" I greet composing myself and stand straight, "what's going on here, why is it the tropics here and why are you guys hardly wearing any clothes?" I ask admiring the glassess wearing teen's chest.

I think Kyoya notices as he shots me a side glance and smirks. "At the club we will host themed events, today is Bali paradise. Plus showing some skin shows popular with the ladies"

My cheeks blush pink and I look away.

"By the way Adeline…" Specs starts looking up from his book, "for the party next week do you have a dress?"

I sigh "I told my aunt about the party Wednesday night over skype, she said she was gonna buy me a dress and post it to me. So I should be here within a few days, hopefully" I explain and cross my arms. "Where is this party going to be, here in the club room?" I ask tilting my head.

"No we've rented out the largest hall it should be on the invitation didn't you read it properly" Kyoya snaps. I scowl at him then stick my tongue out at him, "do you have any formal dancing experience?"

I nod, "my dad taught when I was young I used to pretend I was a princess and he would go on saying a princess must know how to dance and so started teaching me how" I smile softly remembering those days with my father standing on his feet and him teaching me the waltz, him and mother dancing together, the happiest times of my life.

"Good to hear don't want you making a fool of yourself at the party now do we" Kyoya taunts.

I grunt and turn round "I'm going home see ya tomorrow" I wave walking out of the club room.

"No way! You said you were going to play with us!" the double gangers scream snatching up my shoulders and drag me back. I grit my teeth as they pull me into a hug, I glare at the right twin then the left twin.

"Let me go! I wanna go home!" I yell wriggling in their grasp. The twins grumble and only tighten their hold round me.

"No! You said you were gonna play with us!" the right side twin mumbles and pouts.

"Fine. Fine what do you want to play" I give in dropping my arms. _I just wanted to go home and do my homework…._I thought to myself mentally crying, followed by a mental kick as the twins smirk at each other.

"Hikaru Kaoru you still have guests to entertain, don't neglect them!" hear someone scold the twin, they instantly release me and slide back to their table. I look to the side and see Tamaki in his outfit with half his chest exposed. I can't help but blush looking him over. Why was this guy so good damn beautiful?!

"Adeline!" he barks jumping towards me with his hand curled up like paws under his chin.

"Y-yeah senpai?" I tearing my eyes from his chest to look at his blue eyes.

"I have a spare seat at me booth come seat!" he offers putting a hand on my back and pushing me towards it. I somehow manage to slide out of his hold.

"Hold on I already said I wasn't paying a visit just showing my face, plus I don't think Kyoya senpai would be too happy with me if I just 'took' a seat" I say peeping over at specs.

"You got that right!" Kyoya answers making me jump. _He heard us from that far away! _I yelp in thought.

Tamaki pouts "Kyoya don't be so sour!" the blonde resumes pushing me over to his booth. "Princesses I would like to introduce you to Miss Adeline Harland" I wave to the five girls' eye balling me.

"Nice to meet you" I greet forcing a smile, despite my uncomfortable situation.

A girl on the far end of a sofa looks up at me with wide eyes and smile. "I know you, you're the new honour student in class 1-A" she yells pointing at me. "Oh yeah, I heard from someone that she had two different coloured eyes but I didn't believe them; well till now!" the girls cheers clapping her hands together once.

"One brown and one green" a girl points out, she laughs "kind of strange…"

I drop my head so my bangs hide my 'strange' eyes. "Sorry Tamaki senpai but I really do have somewhere I need to be" I pull away from the blonde and to the door. I turn back to the club and bow "thank you for having me today" I leave the room calm, but once the door closes I race down the hall and out of the building.

* * *

><p>~00000~<p>

* * *

><p><em>{6:45 pm}<em>

Adeline was sitting at her kotatsu finishing off her maths homework, she was still depressed in her eyes being called strange. Though she was used to the comments on her eyes, having it reminded to her that her eyes were not 'normal' still hurt.

A cute ringtone beeped and her phone vibrated on the table, the blonde takes her phone and checks the number; seeing it was an unrecognised. She raises her brow and answers the phone, "who are you and did you get my number?" she snaps taking a strawberry lace from the packet beside her text book.

"It's Kyoya" her mismatch eyes widen as she roughly tugs the red candied lace.

"I repeat question 2, how did you get my number?" she asks griping her ankles and rock in her bottom.

"I have the contact information for all the guests at the host club" Adeline's face goes pale and she stops rocking.

_Stalker much. _She thought taking another bite of the strawberry lace.

"Tamaki wanted me to call you to see if you were alright, an incident happened at the club today involving another girl calling-"

"I'm fine Kyoya senpai, tell mister overreacting not to worry" Adeline says cutting off Ootori.

"Still, I apologize for the incident it has been handled" the blonde nods taking up her pencil and resuming her maths homework. "I've sent a gift basket over to you"

Three knocks come from the door, Adeline stands and answers the door. There stood a man dressed in a black suit holding a basket filled with sweets and a teddy bear. The blonde takes the basket and thanks the man then puts the phone back to her ear.

"Thanks Kyoya…but you didn't have to" she says looking over the basket.

Kyoya smiles, "unfortunately this is the Host Club's code when a guest has gone through trouble during club activities" Adeline smiles with a small blush and closes her door.

"One more thing…" the blonde lifts her head placing the basket on a kitchen counter. "Tamaki may be paying you a visit sometime during the week"

I drop my head "Great, though I doubt I'd be in, I'm a very busy person you know" she crosses her arms. Looking over the gift basket again though this time looking at the content. She smiles, "Hey how did you know I like sweets?"

"Haruhi said today at school you had a bunch of sweets in your bag thought you might have stolen Honey senpai's" Adeline snorts.

"Thanks Kyoya, good night" she hangs up and closing the cell phone. "Oh fancy rich people sweets" she grins tearing off the wrapping and opening a plastic box with wagashi animals.

Fin.


End file.
